In today's competitive society, people spend all their time try to move up in the society. People who can well manage their time are usually at the top of class, those who don't treasure their time, are unable to keep up. This kind of competitive environment starts as early as school years, and gets more competitive in the working environment. But still, people need to eat to restore the necessary energy to go further, therefore the most effective and convenient way to have lunch without wasting time is to bring your own lunch. It can eliminate the traveling time between the work place to the restaurant, and the waiting time at the restaurant. That is just exactly what a lot of business people are doing now, having a simple fast lunch, then a decent and relax dinner with the family.
Normally, the conventional food container that the people use to carry their food has a container body and a lid to cover the container body. The container body is usually integrally formed, that is unable to detach and takes large space to store. Therefore, it may not be able to store in the brief case of the businessman or businesswoman. People often need to bring a separate bag especially just to carry the food container that creates great inconvenience.
There are other types of the food container which are made of the paper board or polylone. When these products are first in use, we believe that these types of the food container are very convenience because the paper board or the polylone made food container can just be throw away after used. But now that we are more environmental conscious, we know that if we don't recycle what we used, our forests would be gone, and there would be land filled everywhere. The polylone also has further hazard of emitting poison substance that can be harmful to human health when it is in contact with hot food.
The above described paper board or polylone food container further has the following shortcoming:
Because the disposable food container is conventionally made of the paper board, polylone or thin wood piece, it can not withstand high pressure. When the food container is accidentally pressed or encountered pressure, the food that is stored within the food container might leak out and pollute the carrying bag or, in the worst case, all the documents in the brief case if the food container was originally carrying in the brief case. When the above described incident happens, not only the food is wasted, but also the user needs to find a good explanation on why all his or her works are filled with grease. PA1 two fold plates which are quadrilateral plates each having a length equal to or slightly shorter than an inner length of the first pair of base rims and a width equal to or slightly less than a half width of the base plate, wherein each fold plate further has two end pieces integrally and perpendicularly extended from two end sides of the fold plate respectively, so that when the fold plates are perpendicularly positioned on the base plate, two outer surfaces of two bottom portions of the two fold plates are abutting against two inner surfaces of the first pair of base rims of the base plate respectively, and that a height of each end piece of each fold plate is equal to or less than a height of each base rim of the base plate; PA1 two side plates which are also quadrilateral plates each having a length equal to or shorter than an inner length of the second pair of base rims of the base plate and a width equal to a width of each fold plate, both ends of each side plate each having a V-shape fork means for engaging with the respective end piece of the corresponding fold plate perpendicularly, so that the two fold plates and the two side plates are assembled side to side to form a hollow quadrilateral frame body vertically and upwardly extended from the base plate; and PA1 a top lid cover which is a quadrilateral plate having two pairs of lower straight cover rims integrally and perpendicularly extended from four sides of the top lid cover, in which a size of the top lid cover is equal to or slightly larger than the base plate, so that when the top lid cover is positioned on top of the hollow quadrilateral frame body, four inner surfaces of the four lower straight cover rims of the top lid cover are abutting against the outer surfaces of the upper portion of the two fold plates and the two side plate respectively for covering the interior of the hollow quadrilateral frame body.
As mentioned above, the conventional disposable food container are made of the paper board or thin wood plate. This type of the food container is very convenience because the users do not need to clean the container after used, but instead just throw away the waste. However, we know that the paper board and wood are all come from our natural forest, if people stop using these types of material, then our forest can be saved to last longer for our future generation. Also, if we can re-use our food container, then the trash we generate each day can be greatly reduced, awarding less the burden on our environment.